


Hesitation

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Misunderstandings happen to the best of them.





	Hesitation

It wasn't an issue usually. David adored when Jasper got rough. The way the bruises that bloomed beneath his lover's fingertips. The way his cock made him see fireworks as his groans beckoned him into a flash. One that dimmed into afterglow, Jasper's arms tucking him into sleep.

Jasper was always attentive. Always joking, always checking. He hid concerns in soft teases and sappy looks. David had never been reserved when it came to his partner. He trusted him.

He had never felt afraid before.

Fear wasn't quite the right word, he figured. Jasper could never scare him, no. He was happy and kind. He helped people in the store at midnight when he went out on a snack spree. He would say it was how he was raised, but really he was just that nice. He carried David to bed when he was tired from a long day.

He didn't know what it was. It certainly wasn't his fault. But he couldn't help but lay awake, too troubled to sleep, too troubled to wake the man he's laying against, whose arm caged him warmly in.

Surely, he just didn't notice. David's back hurt and his head pounded. His hips ached. Jasper would've have battered himself if he'd realized how much the redhead ached.

Because, certainly, Jasper didn't like his pain. That was never a discussion. That was something David couldn't handle. David knew what it was like for someone to like his pain. He didn't like it. His blood ran chillingly cold.

"Jazz," his voice broke and he didn't know why.

Jasper stirred beneath him and hummed warmly, "Go back to sleep, Davey." David had to talk himself out of listening to that soft advice.

"We need to talk, Jasper."

Jasper's nose pressed into his hair and he took his hand, "What's the matter, hon?" David felt a knot bind his insides. It was stupid.

He was stupid, really. How dare David insinuate that Jasper would break that boundary? It was silent, but it seemed to be understood. The redhead tried to still his breathing, the anxiety and pain mixing into a swirling storm of doubt. Why had he even opened his mouth? Why did he second guess every good thing that happened to him? Why did he ruin everything? 

"David, what's on your mind, babe?"

He wanted to say nothing. He was just being dumb. He was needy and nit-picking and just a bother. A hand, sweet and gentle, pet his head tenderly. "Davey, say what you need to. It's okay."

David shook his head, "It was stupid. Just go back to sleep."

"David, you only wake me up when something's wrong. You've never been wrong before."

"Jazz, it's really nothing. I-"

"David, please."

The blonde sat up and drew the ginger against him. David groaned.

"Tonight was kind of, too much? I don't know! I told you it was stupid."

Jasper was quiet. ". . .Did I hurt you?"

"Not really," David said. "My back and head hurt, but that wasn't the problem."

"It is a problem," Jasper stated grimly.

"Not the only problem." David leaned back and sighed. "You were really, I don't know, detached I guess. You really didn't notice anything and, I guess, that freaked me out."

Jasper wrapped his arms around him tight. "Is that all of it?" David looked him in the eyes, emeralds studied sapphires. "Mmhm." Jasper sighed in what might have neen relief. "I'm sorry, Davey. You should have told me then. Like, what if something else happens. Like, that's bad, but I don't know what I'd do if I legitimately hurt you. That's what the safe word is for, right?"

"That's the thing, though. I knew I wasn't in any danger. I've always thought that that is what that was for. Not minor discomforts."

"You felt weird about me not responding. We were trying something that you didn't like. You can stop me."

"But you like it," David countered, "It's give and take, not call off everything because one of us doesn't like it."

"It's not a matter of liking it or not, it made you uncomfortable. I don't want to do that. I want you to be able to respond and tell me no when you need to. You normally do, but I really hope that this is the only thing you tried to hide from me."

"I don't try to hide anything, I just like to organize issues, I suppose. It's okay when you leave your clothes bathroom, but not when you forget to water my plants, you know. I'm sure you do it with me."

Jasper had to snicker, "That's not sex, David."

The slimmer shrugged, "Right, but the principle still stands. You didn't hurt me, and you have a habit to save kinks like that one for special occasions. I figured we'd have time to talk about it."

The blonde smiled. "I just want to make you happy. I don't like egging issues on, you know.

David turned and gave him a soft, playful kiss. "Owen Jasper Vaughn, you've made me the happiest man in the world. Nothing will ever change that."

Jasper catalogued the smile David gave him, brilliant and genuine. "You have, too, Davey. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Get your architecture degree?" David guessed.

"Wouldn't have any reason without you, so why would I bother?"

David giggled as he was pulled back down into the sea of sheets, anchored to the warm body beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr.


End file.
